This invention relates to agricultural rollers which are particularly suited for furrow closing, packing, and tamping and similar operations.
Many crops are sowed in rows by tractor mounted seed drills. After the rows are planted, it is desirable to close and pack the furrows immediately to protect the seed from birds, and from drying out or washing away, and to expedite the germination process. There is a variation from one planting situation to another in the number and spacing of the rows drilled at one time. In addition, there is a natural variation in the land contour of the fields being planted.